


王老师的入队礼

by kuxinren



Category: whoisthemurderer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxinren/pseuds/kuxinren
Summary: 极度混乱无道德，无脑爽AU未成年人请配合工作，不要看，点进来了也请快速退出
Relationships: ALL - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	王老师的入队礼

**Author's Note:**

> 一码归一码，看文前先过遍社会主义核心价值观：
> 
> 富强、民主、文明、和谐；  
> 自由、平等、公正、法治；  
> 爱国、敬业、诚信、友善。

王春彧从水龙头劫了捧水洗了把脸，他双手撑在洗漱台上，看着镜子里的自己。身后那个本该是出口却充作入口，被过度开发过的地方一抽一抽的，他却还觉得一周前的事情该是梦。

但如果现在后悔，当初他就不该动那个好奇心。

王春彧自己进修了几年，这个月才被公司丢进一个已经出了道，但还没多久的男团。作为一个新加入者，跟原发队友有隔阂是正常的。但一起活动过了三次，舞台上和和睦睦称兄道弟勾肩搭背了三次后，看着是亲近了些也有了不错的默契，王春彧还是感觉受到了排斥。

于是他想了想，决定还是找队里的忙内问问。

也许有内情呢。

只是没想到，有内情的确是有内情，却不是王春彧所料想的内情，而是那种特殊特殊极了，再不会有第二例的内情。

王春彧微信上刚发出去：九洲，我想知道怎么才能真正成为你们的一份子，毕竟是在一个团里

唐九洲电话就打了过来。

……

对话结束，那边都挂断了，王春彧还有点发愣。

什么叫怎么他现在才问，他主动问了之后才方便安排欢迎会是什么情况，又为什么要没头没脑地问他昨天洗澡没有，搞不懂搞不懂。脑子里虽然一团雾水，但王春彧还是叫了车，回公司的练习室——唐九洲让他在那里等。

王春彧刚拉开门，还没来得及走进去。唐九洲就端着杯水迎上来，一脸殷勤，“王老师渴了吧，喝点水。”

“这么好？”王春彧接过杯子喝了一口，笑着说，“谢谢九洲。”

唐九洲笑得憨厚，抬手挠了挠后脑勺，“客气了哈。”然后就让王春彧去坐着，由他来关门。

等唐九洲也坐下，王春彧说：“你不肯在电话里说，现在总可以告诉我了吧。”

唐九洲却不搭话，表情惊恐地从沙发上腾了起来，指着王春彧手捧着的被子颤颤巍巍道：“你你你你怎么就喝完了呢！”

王春彧刚想问怎么就不能把水喝完，眼前就一花。他一时间迷迷糊糊的像脑子被套进泡泡糖里，却听得明白唐九洲咋呼极了的嚷嚷“完了完了，怎么办怎么办，坏事了坏事了”。

就算真的哪里得罪了他们，应该也不至于被谋杀。王春彧还在苦中作乐，勉强安慰自己，还没完全自我说服就昏了过去。

再醒过来时，王春彧朦胧着一双眼扫过去。邵明明、唐九洲、齐思钧、周峻纬、郭文韬、蒲熠星，六个人都到齐了，他的团员们。

“我觉得我需要一个解释。”王春彧扶着脑袋坐起来。

周峻纬走过来坐他对面，指了指唐九洲，说道：“自作主张的臭弟弟面壁去了。”

唐九洲还没心没肺地冲着看向他的王春彧一笑，却被站旁边监督他的邵明明拍头，连忙双手抱头瞪向窝里横的“凶手”。

“王老师还好吗？感觉怎么样？”齐思钧端了杯水过来，坐在王春彧旁边。

看着递过来的那杯水，王春彧有些迟疑，僵硬着以开玩笑的口吻问道：“这里面没加东西吧。”

周峻纬替他解答，“除了唐九洲那小子，没人会乱来。”

王春彧这才放心接过，不过也只喝了小小一口，就把杯子放回茶几上。他心里做了做准备，转头看向齐思钧，“小齐，你能告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”

齐思钧却眼睛一转，探身招呼凑墙角打游戏的两人，“阿蒲，文韬，你们过来。”然后转回身子，一把拉住了王春彧的两只手，“王老师啊，我们几个呢有点特殊，不过跟团没有什么关系。你的确是我们一个团里的，这是不争的事实，我们是团员。”说到这儿，齐思钧抬起头来向聚过来了的五人要反应，见他们都配合着点头后，才接着往下说，“不过听九洲说，你是想加入我们，你想好了吗？”

王春彧被这莫名沉肃的气氛闹得心头一颤，鸡皮疙瘩成串地往外冒。他忐忑发问：“是有什么风险吗？如果加入你们。”

输给郭文韬一局连连看的蒲熠星木着张脸，“能有撒子风险哇，我们都是良民的嘛。”等王春彧看过来的时候，又阴测测一笑。

“呀，痛痛痛！”蒲熠星被齐思钧捶了一下子，捂着大腿嗷嗷叫。转头找郭文韬要安慰，却被推开附赠了一句看戏的“活该”。

奇妙的是，这样一闹，王春彧心里却有了底。他最坏的猜想还是太不靠谱了，毕竟是些公众人物，真要干些杀人放火禽兽不如的事情，哪还能一直瞒得住。等等……

王春彧猛地抬头，“不犯法吧，不沾毒不沾赌吧？”他嗓子有些发哑，嘴角扯得越来越勉强。他已经开始想如果真的是这些坏事的话，到底要不要大义灭亲了。

“你说的都不沾边。”周峻纬眼里盛满了笑意。

郭文韬喃喃道：“王老师太看得起我们了。”

“就是，”蒲熠星一胳膊搭上郭文韬的肩，“不来这一出，还真不知道王老师是这个样子看我们的嘛。”

邵明明别了别头发，翻了个白眼，“是是是，不过就是涉那个不可说的颜色而已。”

唐九洲捶他，“诶邵明明啊！机密机密！王春彧他还没说加入我们呢！”

两人闹作一团。

王春彧消化了刚才的信息，抬眼就看齐思钧邪邪地盯着他，立马一个激灵。“那我现在是被迫知道你们的秘密而必须成为共犯，并且没有后悔的余地了吗？”

齐思钧赞许点头。

蒲熠星在一旁拍手起哄，“不愧是你啊王老师，情势判断得很准确嘛。”

“但是知道并不等同于加入我们哦，要真的加入我们需要一场正式的仪式。”周峻纬热心提示。

“正式的仪式？”

齐思钧没急着回答他，而是扯郭文韬的手让他半躬了身，“你跟阿蒲给王老师打个样。”

看着周峻纬挪位子侧身，让出郭文韬和蒲熠星两人在他正面前。王春彧还有些钝钝卡卡地想，他在团超话看的CP竟然是真的。还没来得及掩饰不自觉露出的笑，整张脸就被眼前的活过来的春色图吓僵了。

“这这这这…”

王春彧指着无缝贴合抱在一起，亲得无比投入的两人看向齐思钧。却得到齐思钧示意，要他继续看下去。

蒲熠星矮了一截，一手环住郭文韬脖子一手按着他后脑，五根手指都陷了一截在黑发里。郭文韬则一手掀起蒲熠星后腰衣服，一手撑开裤缝往下。

那叫一个激情四射热火朝天，刺激得王春彧差点跳起来，却被齐思钧按住。

接收到队长的眼神，周峻纬站起身走到蒲熠星身后站定，低下头说，“老齐让我来帮你们一把。”他对上郭文韬抬起来直直看着他的眼睛，低声调笑，“韬啊，对我就没必要护食了吧。”然后两手把住蒲熠星的运动裤，一扒到底。还专门把脸对着王春彧，给了他一个颇为俏皮的wink。

突然一阵热气吹进他耳朵，王春彧条件反射一转头，就刚好跟齐思钧贴上了鼻子。齐思钧跟他对视，略微偏了偏头一凑身就是一个嘴贴嘴的吻。王春彧还没感受完全，齐思钧却一触即分，说，“王老师，你不会拒绝我们的，对吗。”

王春彧自顾自垂着眼。不远处分贝不高却意外嘈杂万分的声响钻进他耳朵，弄得他有些气血乱窜。这时候，他有些崇拜西游记里面唐僧了。好在赶在他天灵盖开始冒烟之前，齐思钧站起了身。

王春彧猛地抬头看他，却没等来解释。一路看着齐思钧走到抱臂看戏的邵明明和唐九洲身边，也不知道叽里咕噜说了些什么，邵明明朝他看了过来。王春彧连忙正过脑袋，却打巧看见郭文韬两手一撑坐上了桌子，蒲熠星被周峻纬从身后环住带着去解郭文韬的皮带。蒲熠星两条白嫩嫩的腿衬在周峻纬的黑西裤之前，晃得刺眼，王春彧却莫名低不下头。

这一看着就看愣了魂，直到邵明明也晾着一双大白腿在空气里站到他面前，王春彧才回神。

“队长说你没经验，”邵明明一边说话一边探手落在王春彧衬衣领口，“王老师，是吗？”

王春彧没有躲开，也没有作答。

邵明明翻了个白眼，“你不说话，我就不迁就你了，按我的节奏来。OK？”

这时王春彧倒是应声，“好。”

他这般反应可把邵明明乐坏了，乐得甚至捂嘴笑了会儿。

“那我就不客气了？”

“嗯。”

看王春彧脸上已经开始飞红，邵明明按住他自己要解扣子的两只手，将它们合在一起高举。邵明明倾身贴近他，垂下头，唇瓣蹭着他左边耳朵开合，“这方面，你得叫我老师。”

花样很多的邵明明老师显摆完，就拉开了与王同学的距离，冲他抛了个媚眼后又俯下身。他先是老老实实的唇贴唇，然后微张开顶舌尖探王春彧牙关，没有感受到阻拦，便喉咙里笑着舌尖更往里。扫荡过一圈又拉原住民来过一曲探戈后，邵明明将舌头收回，用牙齿叼着王春彧下唇磨了磨，然后撑起身看着身下眼眸浸满春色的人。王春彧喘着气，先前皮肤下隐隐透的红已飞上了两颊，目光涣散。

“队长真的没说错。”邵明明调侃他，“你真的没经验，不过第一次就这么刺激你确定可以吗？”

没得到回答，邵明明顺着王春彧发直的视线看过去，就见唐九洲整个人挂在了齐思钧身上。他被充当柱子的人进进出出，分开跨在齐思钧臂弯的小腿绷出漂亮的曲线。邵明明移开眼，又好奇地看向身后的三人。

被夹在中间的蒲熠星一如来此世间时，哭得却遮遮掩掩，相较之下有了斯文。周峻纬站他身前，方便他两手动作安慰，一手把住他左腰侧，头埋在他胸前拱来拱去，时不时含着一旁把玩另一边的郭文韬的手指，另外一只手隔着蒲熠星去按捏郭文韬只附着薄薄一层肉的脊背。但郭文韬没空计较周峻纬的撩拨，他正用右掌把着蒲熠星臀瓣边揉边往外边掰，挺身狠狠地往里冲撞。

了解完了“敌情”，邵明明目光落回王春彧身上。

王春彧还没纠结完自己要不要主动，就被邵明明一把捏住了男人的命脉，瞬间整个人都绷紧了。他紧着嗓子，刚唤了声“明明”就被邵明明用食指抵在了唇上。“说好了按我的节奏来。”邵明明笑出了风情万种这个词该有的模样，妖得王春彧软了身子，那处却更硬。

邵明明俯下身亲在王春彧鼻梁上，到鼻尖时跳过了嘴唇亲在他下巴上，又露出牙来咬了咬。邵明明兴致颇高，含住上下滑动的喉结吮了吮。手上也不闲着，隔着两层裤子想让还没完全脱离蛰伏状态的那物更加精神。终于听到一声闷哼，邵明明得意得如同偷腥的猫。邵明明抬起头时，王春彧的脖子正面已经红了一块，暧昧极了，明眼人一看就能知道他经历了什么。

眼珠子一转，邵明明想出一个好主意。他直起身把自己身上的T恤脱了之后，拉着王春彧的手环住自己的背，然后两手分别撑在王春彧身侧，低下头用嘴去解扣到了坐上面的衬衫，没拨开一颗扣子就伸舌尖试探一片新见得光的皮肤。

王春彧情热的火烧上了头，探头看见邵明明的一切都有了奇妙的魔力。圆腻的肩头，凸起的肩胛骨，往里陷的脊沟都成了他眼底的柴，灼得他不自觉来回摩挲手底泛凉的肌肤想换得缓和。

抱着的身体突然往上一抬，原来邵明明已经把那一排扣子全解开来，正拿手把他衣服扒开来露出整个胸膛及腹部。邵明明往他左胸口正中嘬上了一口，这一下子，对于王春彧而言作用近似心脏起搏器。情火一下子高窜，却被邵明明按住不准翻转体位，王春彧理智稍许回笼，想起了之前应下的话。

邵明明正大展身手，王春彧的目光却被本能拐到了那个盈润如桃的地方。一时间周遭安静至极，又似乎有从大脑深处喷涌出的，黏腻的水声。

是所谓闻知杨柳是门处，却犹似隔芙蓉无路通。挠心挠肺的王春彧囿于缺乏经验，畏首畏尾错失夺回主动权的良机。邵明明却不管他，动手解起了王春彧的裤头，熟练地替门口徘徊的人脱去束缚，然后一口包住了它。

王春彧只感觉仿佛整个人都被温柔包裹进那一副口腔中，偏烫的温度和收缩的肌肉都让他全身发麻。邵明明却握住王春彧的手，带着他绕过自己仅剩的遮蔽，触碰凉润的皮肤。

刚无师自通两手抓着浑圆的两团肉揉捏，右手却被扣住，食指被按着底端指节要往沟壑里去，王春彧却难得强硬没有顺从。而是推开还含住他的邵明明，架起对方两人一同站起身，“明明让我很舒服，你也要舒服才是。”王春彧如此说道。

邵明明感动得捧心，却一下子被放倒在沙发上。王春彧要倾身而上，却被抵住，“等一下。”邵明明说完，便站起身转向跪趴在沙发上，“这样更方便一点。”

王春彧倾身，肉贴着肉挤出空气，用自己的作案工具抵着它将奔赴的温柔乡蹭弄。又舔吸过之前便勾得他发馋的颈窝，狎弄小巧的柔嫩耳垂，一手从前面环住邵明明的腰，一手往生就为发泄的器官探。

手上的活计被抢，邵明明自觉开拓起王春彧不敢碰的地方。等到指尖离开时能拉出丝，邵明明果决扶着百过其门而不入的物什登门造访。

冠头刚入关，王春彧便被滚烫的软肉绞吸得差点直接交代在里面。好在他稳住了，却似发了狠，给足了劲往里送，直接齐根没入只剩俩圆乎乎的守卫在外面。邵明明的一叫唤更让王春彧发狂，他憋得久，又不会章法，只一味地冲撞，顶得邵明明的肩一耸一耸地撞上沙发背。

正是激烈时，却听有一道极近的声音说，“王老师还挺上道。”是周峻纬。

王春彧的大脑还没来得及跟上心底狂响的警报，就感觉到了贴在他背上的手掌，以及贴在他身后硬得令他心领神会的那团肉。

就在王春彧想做出点什么反应的时候，周峻纬压低了身体，在他耳边说，“放轻松，我们一起，同流合污。”

-end-

强行首尾呼应，看完文再过遍社会主义核心价值观：

富强、民主、文明、和谐；  
自由、平等、公正、法治；  
爱国、敬业、诚信、友善。

贴心PS：  
聚众那啥是要被抓去接受教育的，在这一块上面不要认真不要有求知精神，写成这样只是为了爽而已  
On the other hand，纵那啥真的伤身  
文手自娱自乐行为，勿上升蒸煮


End file.
